


Hit the Brake

by edibna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But I still love her, Driving, Gen, May might be sort of bad at driving, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a somewhat panic attack, idk though - Freeform, literally just fluff, peter learns to drive, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibna/pseuds/edibna
Summary: When May asks Tony to help teach how to drive, he doesn't expect it to turn into a bonding experience.





	Hit the Brake

**Author's Note:**

> Another surprise oneshot! This is thanks to Aislinn on Tumblr again. She gave me this idea. 
> 
> Also Bee-Boy-Apollo edited this. 
> 
> Y'all are awesome!

“Where are we going?” Peter had asked, for the millionth time. 

Tony didn’t understand it. What part of “It’s a surprise” did this kid not get? It was almost like even though he knew Tony wasn’t going to answer, he was still badgering him about it. 

“Somewhere cool, kid.” Tony said. 

“Why aren’t we in a nice car? I mean, no offense, but a Honda isn’t really your style, Mr. Stark.”

“Just like I told you earlier, it’s a surprise.” Tony said, and some of the irritation bled into his voice, even if he wasn’t trying to let it. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Peter said, sheepishly. “I’m just so excited! With May trying to teach me to drive and everything, we haven’t had much time to hang out.” 

Tony nodded in response, and the kid went back to looking out of the window excitedly. 

May was actually the entire reason Tony was doing this. See, she had been trying in vain to teach the kid to drive, but Peter was as over excited as he was in the suit, and apparently was not improving. So, when May reached out to see if Tony’s teaching methods would work better than hers, he agreed. 

Being able to teach Peter Parker how to drive was not something Tony had thought was on his bucket list until the opportunity arose. 

Peter’s driving test was in two weeks, and according to May, the kid still drove like a puppy behind the wheel. According to May, he had to pass this test, or it was going to be an incredibly long wait until he could take it again.

“Are we going to the Avenger’s compound?” Peter yelled, once the building was in sight, pressing his face against the glass of the car obnoxiously. 

“Nope.” Tony replied, sighing. This was a brand new car, and if it had been more expensive than a Honda with no road assistance features, he would have been pissed. 

Well, probably not.

“So, where are we going?” Peter asked. “What else is out here other than the Compound?” 

“Well, kid, this place used to be a Stark Industries Warehouse, and when it was, a lot more people came out here and there were roads for those people, which are no longer in use.” Tony put the car in park and threw the key at Peter, who deftly caught it with wide eyes. “There’s not a better place to teach a spider kid how to drive.” 

“Wait, I’m driving?” Peter said, “In this brand new car?” 

“And it’s yours if you don’t wreck it.” 

“ _ What?”  _ Peter exclaimed. “Mr. Stark, I can’t… I’m not good at…” 

“Driving? Yeah I know. That’s why we’re not in a car that costs over $40,000.” 

“This is a brand new car I just can’t …  _ drive  _ a new car.” 

Tony stared at the kid for a moment before getting out. “You can and you will.”

Peter got out of the passenger’s side, “But-” 

Tony clapped him on his shoulder. “Consider this a part of your internship.” And then got into the passenger's seat.

Peter looked terrified as he climbed in the driver’s seat. He sat there for a long moment, staring at the wheel, before looking at Tony with a panicked expression on his face. 

“You know how to turn the car on, right?” 

Peter’s face flushed, “Well, yes, but… I’ve never... Are you really sure about this?” 

“For the last time, yes. Now can you just get to driving?” Tony said. 

“Aren’t you going to … like give me some safety lecture or something?” 

“Do you need a safety lecture?” 

“I mean, May always gives it to me.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine, there is no one here so don’t worry about hitting a person. Stay away from poles, grass and other things that can kill us. Also, if you crash into the compound I will make you clean armor for a week.”

Peter stared at Tony after he was done talking. “That’s it?” 

“You’ve driven before, right?” 

“Right.” Peter said. “Totally.” 

The kid finally turned to the wheel, and nervously turned the car on. Tony took the chance to check his email as Peter, he assumed, adjusted the mirrors. Then, the car lurched, and Tony realized he was not in for a relaxing night like he had thought. 

Maybe this was all a big, big mistake. 

“Sorry!” Peter said. “It’s just so sensitive!” 

“It’s good. Just go slow, okay?” 

“Okay, got it.” Peter said, and he pressed the accelerator and they went even faster. 

Tony instantly grabbed his seatbelt when Peter almost seemed to floor the car. 

“You probably want to hit the brake, kid!” Tony said, a little louder than he meant to. 

“Okay, sorry!” Peter said, and the car slammed to a stop. There was a moment of silence, where Peter was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and Tony was trying to catch his breath. 

“I can’t do this.” Peter said, getting out of the car. Tony cursed when he saw it was still drive, and had to awkwardly jump into the driver’s seat to stop the car. 

“Peter!” Tony said, sharply as he got out of the, thankfully now parked, car. “You can’t just do that, kid! The car was still in drive and-”

Tony abruptly stopped his sentence when he saw that Peter had tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, his voice cracking. “I know May asked you to do this, and I don’t want to disappoint you, I am just no good at driving, no matter how many times May tells me how to! I just can’t do this!” 

Tony was expecting to have to give Peter gentle guidelines on how to drive, but he didn’t expect to have to deal with a  _ full breakdown _ while teaching the kid to drive. However, in that moment, he figured out what was going on.

When May called him, she had insisted that she had told Peter every single step to drive a million and one times. The kid wasn’t a bad driver, he was overwhelmed. Peter was not a normal kid who only worried about school and driving. He also had Spider-man to think about, which was another full time job. 

“Okay, kid, first of all you can do this.” Tony said. “I think you just need a different teaching style.” 

“But it’s not your job! This is so embarrassing that she called you, of all people, to teach me how to drive!” 

“Hey, kid, it isn’t her job either. But she and I are doing this because we want to.” 

“But… you have better things to do.” Peter said, quietly 

“What better things could I be doing other than teaching  _ the  _ Spider-man to drive, huh?” Tony asked, and he nudged the kid, who let a small smile bloom on his face. “Oh, wait, did I just see a smile?” 

“No.” Peter said, but his smile grew slightly bigger. 

“Yes, it is. Come on, I see it!” 

“Shut up, Mr. Stark.” Peter said. 

“Now, come on, kid.” Tony said. “Make this old man proud.” 

Peter nodded, and walked back to the driver’s seat of the car. Tony walked back over to the passenger’s side and sat down. He put his phone in his pocket and looked over at Peter. 

“So, driving is like this, it’s a bunch of different things at once, until you get used to it. Then, it becomes just one thing.” 

“You mean it won’t feel so overwhelming later?” 

Tony shook his head. “No. It will get easier.” 

Peter sagged with relief. “Thank God. it’s just so hard and I didn’t know how I was ever going to get used to it.” 

“Give it time.” Tony said. “So, what’s the first step?” 

“Well, the car’s on.” Peter said, “So, I put in drive?” 

“How are the mirrors?” 

Peter looked at them, and adjusted the back mirror, and then looked at Tony again. 

“Yes, put it in drive.” Tony said. “Be sure you’re right foot is on the break.” 

“I thought you used the left foot to brake.” Peter asked. 

“No, no you only use one foot to drive unless it’s a stick. Who taught you that?” 

“May.” Peter said. 

“Yeah, I’m not getting into that one. Just use your right foot for both. Otherwise, your left foot may accidentally press the brake while you’re driving.” 

“That makes sense.” Peter said, and Tony saw him adjust his foot and change the gear. “Okay, so it’s in drive.” 

Tony put a hand on Peter’s headrest casually. “So, you can just let off the brake and the car will move. So, don’t worry about hitting the gas.” 

“Okay, yeah.” Peter said, and the car moved slowly. “Yeah, I can handle this.” 

“See, kid?” Tony said. “Do you wanna go a little faster?” 

“Uh, is that a good idea?” 

“How about you go around this curve, then you press the gas a little?” 

“Okay…” Peter said, and when they got around the curve, Peter gently raised the speed of the car. Tony saw the kid take a deep breath but he was going just fine. Tony gently ruffled the kids hair, which seemed to raise his confidence. 

The roads all were a giant square, but Tony told Peter to practice his stops and signals when there was an intersection. Peter was doing better. With gentle instruction from Tony, who was actively not trying to overwhelm him, he was doing pretty good. Tony was proud of the kid, and himself. Who knew this was all he needed to do? 

Just as Tony was feeling super proud of himself, Peter made a right turn too sharply and drove the car over the curb and knocked the mirror off the car right next to Tony. 

Peter immediately stopped the car and looked at Tony with wide eyes. 

Tony couldn’t help it, he completely lost it at the kids expression. He knew he shouldn’t have laughed at the situation, but it was too funny to pass up. Eventually, Peter began chuckling, and they were both laughing incredibly hard. 

“I’m so… sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, through his laughter. “I swear I didn’t mean to.” 

“Kid, what was that?” Tony said, laughing. “I didn’t even see the pole!” 

“Obviously I didn’t either!” Peter said, still chuckling. Eventually their laughter died down, and Peter looked over to Tony and said, “Thank you for helping me. You’re a great teacher.” 

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna be having a lot of great teaching. We have to get you ready for your test in two weeks.” 

“Oh, right that’s in two weeks.” Peter said, before worry dawned on his face. “Wait, Mr. Stark, I’m not ready!” 

“You’re right you’re not.” Tony replied. “You and me, buddy, every day.” 

“Wait, we’re doing this everyday?” 

“Yeah, kid. Driving tests in Queens are not easy to reschedule. Not even I can make it work.” Tony said, but in reality, it was just an excuse to see the kid more. Plus Tony really wanted the kid to get his license. 

“Okay… as long as you’re not too busy.” Peter said. 

“I’m not.” Tony assured you. “I’m never too busy.” 

Two weeks later, Peter had passed his test. May was completely shocked at how much he had improved, and thanked Tony profusely. 

Tony was a little worried that once Peter had his license, he would stop coming around, except for their internships. However, once Peter had his Honda that Tony had bought for him, it was nearly always found at Tony’s penthouse, with the kid in tow. 

Maybe teaching Peter to drive wasn’t a mistake after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please check out my Tumblr [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
